TDI class!
by Awesome Mossflower
Summary: This what would of happened in my eyes. A Notie story and is in Noah's POV, Katie's and maybe Sadie's.
1. Reading and Singing

**This is the TDI crew in one class and I will have most of the couples that are canon.** **Read please!**

School

" Now, Class because it is the last day of the term, I shall let you have free time until the end of school." Said Miss Mather. It was year ten at The Esperance Senior High School, and luckily for last period these people have Miss Mather the nicest teacher in the school.

2 minutes later everyone was doing their chosen activity. Geoff and Bridgette were making out, Duncan and Courtney were arguing, Sadie was practising a dance that Katie taught her, Ezekiel was reciting the Japanese alphabet, Owen was eating( of course!), Gwen was writing poetry, Cody was trying to impress the 'ladies", Eva was lifting weights while threatening Cody while he tried to impress her, Katie was softly singing songs from her IPod, Noah was reading a book, Izzy was running around singing about monkey's, Heather was insulting everyone and saying how good she is, Beth was being nice to everyone, Harold was beat boxing to impress Leshawna who was insulting Heather right back, Trent was gently strumming his guitar while softly singing to the music, Lindsay was brushing her hair, DJ was patting his bunny, Tyler was trying to bounce a basketball but was failing badly and Justin was admiring himself.

Noah's POV

I was reading my book and then I heard a new sucking noise. I looked over and I saw Duncan and Courtney making out. " Just _great!_" I thought. Bridgette and Geoff were bad enough but I sit on the other side of the classroom to them. Unfortunately Duncan and Courtney sit behind me so for ten minutes I will have to listen to them sucking face.

Just as I was getting into the good part of my book, I heard Sadie yelling to Katie if she did something right. I forgot to say, but I sit next to Katie. After a minute Sadie gave up and I got back to reading my book.

I was calmly reading my book when I heard someone sing." No! You'll never be alone! When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars. Hear my whispers in the dark!" I looked over. It was Katie singing.

" Hey, Katie," I said, looking over at her IPod.

Katie's POV

I was listening to my IPod and I got to the end of 'Billionaire' and then 'Whispers In The Dark' started. At the chorus I think I sung a bit too loudly because I felt someone* lean over my shoulder. I paused my IPod and looked to see who it was, thinking it was Sadie. Instead it was Noah.

" Watcha doing?" I asked, wondering what he was doing.

" I have that song on my IPod too." He said. I was a bit shocked because I thought I was the only one in this class with this song.

" I thought that I was the only one who had it." Continued Noah.

" Same here." I was actually quite surprised." I didn't know that you had a IPod." I said, just voicing my thoughts.

" Meh, I don't use it much. Also, Sadie wants to talk to you." He said it as if the information was nothing at all.

" Oh crap! Why didn't you tell me?" I was stressing _seriously _. I ran off to see Sadie. I looked back to see that Noah was reading his book. I admit that I have a _little _crush on him. A LITTLE! Nothing people need to know. I haven't even told Sadie yet!

*I mean the subconscious feeling when you are very aware of someone so you know when they do stuff around you and what.

Whispers in the dark is by Skillet and Billionaire is by Travie McCoy .


	2. Confessing

**Hi! Chapter 2 is out! Also, I changed Katie a bit and I made Sadie more squealy. Hopefully I didn't make them too O/C. Anyway, read please! Also Sadeie and Justin are _not _a couple a support. **

Sadie POV

Ohmygosh! Katie just told me about her secret crush! I couldn't believe that she had a crush on _Noah_ of all people! That something we don't share. Our taste in boyfriends. Since I'm dating Justin and Katie will probably will date Noah, we will have another thing in common, that we will both have a boyfriend! I'll tell you how I found out...

I was working on my dance routine that Katie had taught me. I did a really hard step and I think that I did it right so yelled out to Katie to ask her if I did it right. After about two minutes of yelling at her I remember, she was listening to her IPod. I smacked my hand against my head and looked at her. It didn't look like she heard me. I also caught Noah glaring at me. I admit that he scares me a little. I don't have any idea what she sees in him. Anyway, I started practising the dance again and I think that I got it. I kept looking at them to see what was happening. I was already alert that she liked him. It was _sooooo _obvious! I'm still surprised that Noah doesn't know yet.

Anyway, Noah looked over her shoulder and she stopped the IPod. Again, so obvious. They had a little chat then I heard Katie go. " Oh, crap! Why didn't you tell me!" I then saw that Katie was coming towards me. I quickly made sure it looked like I didn't know she was coming, even though I did.

" So Sadie, what did you do." She said slowly, as if she was tired. She looked back and I then knew that she liked Noah. I mean, it was _sooooo _obvious. Luckily for me the school bell went_ and _Katie and I walk home.

" Katie have something to tell you." I said at the exact same time. Unlike most of the time, when we would laugh and forget what we wanted to say, we kept talking. " I know that you have a crush on Noah" at the same time that Katie said, I have a little crush on Noah." Katie looked at me shocked.

"You _knew!_" Exclaimed Katie. I knew that she was very surprised.

" It's _sooooo _obvious Katie. I'm still surprised that he doesn't know yet." I said voicing my thoughts of the past five minutes.

" I think that he likes me back." Said Katie, drawing circles with her foot on the pavement.

" I think that he does to." I said just to reassure her. I don't know if he does no I'm gonna investigate to see if does.

" Katie, we're here." I said. " Bye, see you later!" I said, running off to my house.

**Also the BFFFL are now just BFs. Okay? And for a new story I'm making the TDI characters into Greek Gods. If you have a idea on who should be who, them PM me! Signed, Mossflower the awesome**


	3. Phone Call

HI! Sorry I haven't updated, the laptop ran out of credit so I couldn't get on the internet. I also have written quite a few chapters so enjoy!

* * *

Katie POV

I just had to do it. Ever since I got home from school, I'd pick up the phone, start to type numbers but then I'd discard the phone. I was trying to ring Noah but for some reason whenever I would start dialling his numbers I just threw my phone onto my bed. It was _so_ frustrating!

Ten minutes later I finally decided that I was going to ring him. I clenched my hand and punched in the numbers. The phone rang three times and then he picked up.

" Hello?"

" Hi! It's Katie."

" Hi. Why did you call?" He said that _really _cold. I almost hung up!

" I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out for coffee at Cathy's Coffee?"

" Na, I can't. I'm allergic to one of the special ingredients they have in their coffee. Sorry." I was shocked! I really wanted to go out to have coffee with him.

" Oh... bye." I was sad. I didn't get to go out with him _and _I have now learnt that he is allergic to one of the ingredients in the coffee of the only place I can go to for coffee.

I sighed. I ran down hallway and then ran out the front door.

" Mom, I'm going to Sadie's. Bye!" I yelled as I ran out the front door. I quickly sprinted to Sadie's house and knocked on the door.

" Hi Katie!" Squealed Sadie.

" Sadie, I have something really important to tell you." I said without looking excited and squealing with her.

Sadie immediately looked worried. " What happened? Come to my bedroom and tell me. We went up the stairs to Sadie's bedroom.

" So tell me, what happened?" Sadie demanded.

" Well..." And I told her all about the phone call disaster.

" Oh my god! That could of been the biggest mistakes _ever_ to make while calling a boy you like!" Sadie half-screamed with her hands cupping her cheeks in surprise.

" Shush! You are the only person I've told and I don't feel like explaining to your mom who Noah is. Also, I don't want to have "the talk" with my mom 'cos your mom will tell my mom, I guarantee it!"

" Wait, you haven't had the talk?" Asked Sadie. " I had it _ages_ ago!"

" Well... I haven't had a boyfriend yet... **( I know! AWKWARD!) **So my mom thinks that I don't need to have it yet. This is awkward..." I said, looking around the room so I don't have to look at Sadie's face, which I know will be starstruck.

" Well, anyway." Sadie said, waving her left-hand off to the side, as if she was waving away that awkward conversation.

" What we need to concentrate is that you have made Noah think that you are desperate to go out with him, which you are by the way." She added at the end. I gave her my 'you-are-dead' look.

" And he may of made up that allergy so he didn't have to go out with you." I felt ashamed. I had just about _ruined_ my chances with him. I felt like crying!

" But Sadie, in two weeks I'll have to face him because he is in about a quarter of my classes! What should I do!"

" Well, the best thing to do in my book is to not talk to him until we go back to school!" Sadie said brightly.

"Wait, when did you become the expert in relationships?' I asked curiously. I couldn't remember when she had gone through the same as me.

" Um.. Well, I just know..." Sadie looked uncomfortable. " Well, let's go have some lemonade!"

" Sadie, I don't feel like lemonade." I said wearily. I knew that she was just trying take the conversation in a different direction.

"Well, your loss!" Said Sadie cheerfully. She skipped down the stairs and when she got to the bottom she looked up to see if I was coming down the stairs. I was still at the top and I slowly went down the rest of the stairs.

" Katie! So nice to see you!" Said Sadie's mom. " It's been a while since I've talked to you!"

"Um... It's only been a day." I said tiredly. " I'm going home now anyway."

' Oh, okay. Couldn't you stay a bit longer?" Cried out Sadie's mom.

" Sorry, I have some homework for the holidays and I need to get some done." I said with sympathy in my voice.

" Oh, do you?" She said

"Uh huh." I said and I walked out the front door to my house.


	4. Driving a car

Another chappie! Yay! This chappie's a bit small but I need it for the story line.*winks* The part of Noah's family are based on people in my class.

* * *

Noah POV

I was calmly reading my book when my phone rang. I answered the phone and then because no one said anything I started the conversation.

" Hello?" I said, curious to who was calling me.

" Hi! It's Katie." Oh. I thought that it would her. I have an _inkling_ of an idea that she likes me. Of course I didn't know if I know that I like her but she is _really_ nice.

" Hi. Why did you call?" I think that I said that a _bit _too cold.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out for coffee at Cathy's Coffee?" I really did want to go but I was allergic to one of the special ingredients in their coffee. I still remember the day I had it first. I shuddered at the memory.

"Na, I can't. I'm allergic to one of the special ingredients they have in their coffee. Sorry."

" Oh... bye." I _swear _that she sounded sadder then when she said hi two minutes ago.

After she hung up I slowly walked down the stairs thinking. Of course one of my idiot brothers ran into me trying to catch the football that his twin threw at him. And then the football conked me in the head.

" Oi! Get out of the way!" Yelled Mark, the boy who ran into me.

" I just _always _wanted to get hit in the head with a football and nearly get knocked over by a person!" I said sarcastically.

" Well you shouldn't be in our way anyway!" Scott, Mark's twin yelled.

" Whatever. I'm going out." I said pushing Mark out of the way. Of course he didn't move so I just walked around him.

I just walked out the door and didn't tell anyone where I was going. Of course I do have my own car.


	5. Spilling a Smoothie

Katie POV

After I went back to my house I thought that I'd go to the mall. I quickly started my car and sped off( but not over the speed limit!).

When I got there I just started wandering around because I had nowhere to go. After I got a smoothie at 'Smooth Smoothies' I was just walking around drinking my smoothie. I didn't think that I would run into someone so I didn't look out to see if I would. And, of course I ran into someone. The one person I didn't want to see. Noah.

" Oh my god! I'm _so _sorry!" I said, backing away and accidently throwing my smoothie all over the floor while looking up to see who I spilt my smoothie on.

" I've always wanted to have some smoothie on my _new shirt._" A sarcastic voice said. I looked up and saw Noah.

'_Oh. My. God._' I thought. This seems like the worst thing that could happen to me. When I looked up I saw that Noah didn't look angry. Instead he looked a little bit happy. I _think_ that he was glad to see me.

" Well, that was a waste of $5." Noah said, looking down at the wrecked smoothie-soaked shirt. " Well, at least I have my original shirt." He said with a hint of regret in his voice.

" Um... This is weird." I said looking around. When I saw Noah's confused face I said." I call you and ask if you want to go for a coffee, you decline and here we are. In the mall and we didn't even know that the other was there. _What_ a coincidence."

" Hm... Good point there. I didn't think of that." He said looking up with a thoughtful expression.

" Anyway, I have to go get changed. I don't _really _fancy walking around this." He said, once again looking at his shirt.

" And I want to go get another smoothie. That one tasted really nice." I said.

We then walked off in opposite directions. As I was getting my new smoothie I was thinking about Noah's expression when I looked up. It seemed to be almost,_ happy_? I couldn't stop thinking about his face. I shook my head and then I went off to the car-park and drove back home with my smoothie.


End file.
